


[podfic] Wish Fulfillment

by colls



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podficcer's notes: For the 'Anywhere But Here' challenge @ <a href="http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/">fan-flashworks</a>, I podfic'd a story that was written for another challenge of the same name elsewhere. :)<br/>Author's Summary: Written for Stargateland's Anywhere But Here Challenge. There are places that John only let's himself go in the most dire of circumstances. This is one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Wish Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wish Fulfillment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189158) by [Welfycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat). 



**Link to text version of story:**[on dreamwidth](http://welfycat.dreamwidth.org/18494.html) or [on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/189158)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length/file size:** 930 words, 5:22 min., 2.7 MB  
 **Download links:**  
mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?7ytvd3gpc6fy9ea) or [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?a9ytxt4ok5s7u3k)  
audiofic.jinjurly archive: [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/wish-fulfillment) or [m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/wish-fulfillment-audiobook)  
 **Author's Summary:** Written for Stargateland's Anywhere But Here Challenge. There are places that John only let's himself go in the most dire of circumstances. This is one.  
 **Podficcer's notes:** For the 'Anywhere But Here' challenge, I podfic'd a story that was written for another challenge of the same name elsewhere. :)  
  



End file.
